An Old Love , And A New Team Member
by Wild-Roze
Summary: A new tournament,a new member,a new GIRL.How does she know about Kai and his old team,and will they continue to hate each other or find their old feelings again?They both enjoy punching Tyson in the face .
1. Chapter 1

Wild-Roze : I dunno y I am starting yet another fic , now . I am weighed down at the mo , and don't have much time to update , ahh well . Here we go !! I have had this idea in my head for a few days now , so I hope u like it . Here ya go !!  
  
Summary : The Bladebreakers are on their way to a tournament along mountain raods , Mr.Dickenson has told them they are getting a new team member . But what connection with Kai does this new girl have ? K/OC R&R !  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade .  
  
An Old Love , A New Team Member  
  
Kai sat silently at the back of the BBA bus , he growled impatiently , trying to block out the sound of Tyson telling lame knock knock jokes to Max , and the blonde boy cracking up at the most un-funny things .  
  
He leaned as the bus rounded a sharp corner , they were winding slowly along mountain roads on their way to a tournament , they were meeting their new team member when they arrived . Kai wondered who he was .  
  
All Mr.Dickenson had said was that this tournament said that there had to be six people to a team ,and that he had found the perfect candidate . Kai didn't like Mr.Dickenson , he was always too cheery , and sickly for him .  
  
Ray sat watching Kenny as he typed away on Dizzi . Kai sighed and leaned back , looking at the stained ceiling of the BBA bus .  
  
He heard Tyson's stomach rumble , they had only just eaten , and already that pig was hungry again .  
  
::That wasn't Tyson's Belly ....:: Dranzer told him .  
  
*What are you talking about Fire Chicken ?* Thought Kai .  
  
::Look out of the window , Kai ::  
  
Kai cast his brown eyes out at the sheer cliff above them , and his eyes widened , he heard the rumbling again , but louder .  
  
He bolted up and dashed to the front of the bus .  
  
"PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN !!!" He yelled to the driver , "There's an avalanche !"  
  
Tyson screamed like a girl when he saw the tons and tons of rock thundering down the mountain side towards them , he jumped up and rushed around the bus wailing , distracting the driver .  
  
Kai growled and punched him the in face , knocking him out cold . Instead of doing what Kai had said , the bus driver slammed on the breaks , jumping into reverse he screeched backwards .  
  
Kai was thrown forwards , like the others , the rumbling reached unbearable levels of loudness , and dust poured in through the open windows , causing them all to cough and choke .  
  
Finally , when the billowing clouds settled , Kai and the others were able to stand , and they looked through the windscreen at the road ahead of them .  
  
Where the bus had been only moment before , great slabs and chunks of rocks blocked the road , making it impossible for any kind of vehicle to travel along there .  
  
The bus driver scratched his head .  
  
"Well , I can't take the bus over that lot , looks like you boys are walkin'."  
  
Kai growled and went over to the door , he tugged it open and turned to the others , he saw Tyson sit up and rub his head .  
  
"Well , I'm not sitting around here , cummon , its 6 miles to the arena ."  
  
The others groaned , but stood up anyway . They followed Kai , as he started to clamber over the rubble . Kenny was trying to keep up , while punching in swift numbers on his mobile phone .  
  
"Hello , Mr.Dickenson ? It's Kenny , we have run into a bit of trouble , there was a landslide , and we won't be able to get there for a while ... Yes , we will come as quickly as we can !"  
  
He hung up . They started the long trek following the team captain over the huge boulders .  
  
It was almost three hours later , Kai was still leading , and they were all dusty and dirty , and very tired .  
  
They crested a ridge , and Tyson sighed with relief , infront of them , only about twenty minutes away , was the arena .  
  
Before any of them could celebrate , another low rumble was heard , and Kai looked up and saw the second land slide coming at them .  
  
"Run !" He yelled , pushing the others infront of him . As Kenny who was at the back passed him , he chanced another look upwards . His eyes widened as he saw the first boulder about two metres away from him . he was going to die , crushed beneath tons of rocks .  
  
At the last second , he felt two hands shove him hard from behind , throwing him forwards , and sending him sprawling on the floor , he could have sword from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of black hair and a pair of blue eyes , which were so familiar to him , then the boulders crashed into the space he had been seconds before .  
  
He looked back , and saw no one there , perhaps he just tripped , no one shoved him after all . He turned and followed the others towards the arena . If he had cared to look more carefully , he would have seen a gloved hand , most of an arm , and the side of a girls face , partially covered by rocks .  
  
The Bladebreakers trailed into the arena's lobby , completely shattered and filthy , Kenny saw Mr.Dickenson and waved weakly .  
  
"Hello boys , I'm glad to see you made it . But so far , your new team mate hasn't come back . You see , when I said you were stuck in an avalanche , she ran off to try and help you out , but so far ......" He trailed off , in a worried voice .  
  
At that moment , all their attention was diverted away from Mr.Dickenson , a young man was running in .  
  
"MEDIC , is there a medical ward here ?! We have an emergency !" A few moments later a couple of paramedics ran in wheeling a stretcher . Crowds were gathering around to see , but the Bladebreakers still managed to catch a glimps of the person .  
  
Kai gasped , black hair , red scarf , red triangles on her face , just like his , black gloves and a long black coat . It was her .  
  
He shoved Tyson aside , and bulled through the crowds surrounding the stretcher .  
  
"Wonder what's got up his ass ." Said Tyson , as he and the others followed Kai , the team pushed through to the front of the crowd .  
  
"Sorry boys , stand back please , we need room ."  
  
"let me through ," Said Kai forcefully , "She's my ....." He glanced at the others , who were staring at him , and a small blush entered his cheeks as he said the next words . "She's my .....girlfriend ."  
  
Wild-Roze : IS THIS TRUE ????? if it is then why has Kai never mentioned it before ?? And the new member STILL hasn't shown up !!!! I know this fic is crap , and no 1 will like it , I personally think its shit , but there u go ! If u DO like it , then please R&R !!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wild-Roze : Wow , I really didn't think this foc was going to be this sucessful , well okay , I'll continue it , I have a sort vague idea of where it is going , sort of , in a not really kind of way . hell , I'll just write whatever , and see what happens. Okay here you go !  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade . *Sobs* Not even one strand of hair on Kai's gorgeous head !!! Whaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Of course Kai had not let the rest of his team come to the hospital , and he hadn't given them any explanation about what he had said . Tyson and the others had watched , still very surprised , as Kai followed the stretcher onto the ambulance , and drove away , the lights flashing and the sirens wailing .  
  
They headed , grumbling back over to Mr.Dickenson , who hadn't bothered to go and have a look at the injured girl . He was still worrying about the fact that the new team member hadn't showed up .  
  
*Her motor bike is still here , she will come back to get it , but we can't wait around forever* He thought to himself .  
  
"Well boys , the only thing I can think to do is go back to the hotel and wait there , I gave your new team mate the hotel address and room number , lets hope they go there !" He told them . "Where is Kai ?"  
  
"He's gone to the hospital with his GIRLFRIEND !" Said Tyson .  
  
"Do you think he was telling the truth ? I mean I can't really see Kai as the emotional type ." Said Max  
  
"I think he was telling the truth , he looked quite embarrassed , and he wouldn't embarrass himself for nothing would he ? I agree with Mr.Dickenson . Maybe when Kai gets back he can explain things to us ."  
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
What the Hell is she doing here ? It was her , I know it was her who shoved me out of the way of those rocks ! I'm quite surprised that she did , seeing what I did to her and the others ....... She has changed a lot in the last few months , I hardly recognised her . Fuck ! What am I going to do , I shouldn't even be here , I don't know why I should care if she is okay or not .  
  
::Because she IS your girlfriend::  
  
No she isn't , I left them when I joined the Bladebreakers , I don't have any sort of tie to her , Dranzer .  
  
::Yeah , but you WERE a thing , ages ago , and you never officially broke it off ......::  
  
Shut up ! Man , this is crazy, why is she here ?  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
The ambulance slowed to a halt outside the medical centre , and Kai got out of the back and watched the stretcher go off in the direction of the emergency ward . They attached an oxygen mask over her face , helping her to breathe .  
  
Kai found himself desperately hoping she would be okay .  
  
:: You see , I knew you still liked her !::  
  
*Fuck off fire chicken !*  
  
~3 Hours later~  
  
Kai looked up as a nurse came up to him . He had been sitting in one of those plastic chairs in the waiting room ever since he arrived , and he was very stiff .  
  
"Mr.Hiwitari ?" She asked .  
  
"Yes ?" He said , hopeing that the news would be good .  
  
"You can go and see her now , she should be waking up any second now !" Said the nurse . Kai pushed past her without another word , headed for the room where the girl was .  
  
"Humph , not even a thankyou ! I don't know , young people these days !" Huffed the nurse .  
  
Kai opened the door and walked in , he looked at the bed .  
  
She was there , here eyes were closed , and her mouth hung slightly open , and minute snores could be heard erupting from her throat . Kai almost chuckled . Her black , ankle length coat was spread over the back of a chair as were the rest of her clothes , she las sleeping in one of those hospital bed-cloaks .  
  
Kai went and stood next to the bed and looked at her , the red triangles on her face , exactly the same as his blue ones ,and she had red highlights in her black hair .  
  
"Its not like you to sleep in !" He said loudly . she instantly stopped snoring , but didn't open her eyes .  
  
"And its not like you to desert your team and girlfriend , at least , I thought it wasn't ." She said . She opened her eyes , which were a bright , silvery blue , just how he remembered them .  
  
"Its been a long time Kai Hiwitari , but if I never saw you again it would be too soon ! What are you doing here ?!"  
  
"If you never wanted to see me again , then why did you save my life in the landslide ?"  
  
She didn't say anything for a while , but then she glared at him .  
  
"Because I'm not a heartless bastard traitor ! WHY DID YOU LEAVE KAI !!"  
  
"Because you were all weak , you were the weakest !"  
  
"You know I was just as good as you were , Kai , and you told me loads of times that if I had a bit beast , then I would become one of the strongest bladders you know ! Well , now I DO have a bit beast !"  
  
"You keep calling me a traitor , but look at you , your out here , miles away from your team , why did YOU leave the Blade Sharks !?"  
  
"It's a long story !"  
  
"I've got time !"  
  
She glared at him .  
  
"Fine !" she spat , "When you didn't come back from that tournament , we wondered what had happened to you . we thought that perhaps you had gone off somewhere ashamed because you lost . word got around about THAT pretty quick , about how you lost in the finals to that Tyson kid .  
  
We waited for about three weeks for you , but you didn't come back , I was really worried about you Kai . Do you remember how we used to spend all our time together ? At all of your matches , I was there , and then we would just spen time alone , looking at the sky , or , or the sea ! Do you remember , you were the best team leader the Blade Sharks ever had !  
  
But when you left, without even telling us where you were , they had to elect a new leader , that was me ! I got better and batter at blading , Scarlath was always with me , do you remember Scarlath ?"  
  
Kai nodded , he remembered that she had always loved birds , particularly eagles , she had raised one from a chick , and it always went around on her shoulder , and would come to her when she whistled .  
  
"He was shot , I was practicing in the woods , and a hunter shot him ! The fucking bastard , when I ran over to where his body had landed , all I found was this ." She took out her blade and showed him . Kai saw with a slight amount of awe , a golden eagle bit lodged into her blade .  
  
"You asked why I left the Blade Sharks , the truth is , I didn't leave , they kicked me out . I was always so confident that you would return , I told them every day that you would come back , because you would never dream of abandoning your team . But then , we saw you in the finals of the World Tournament , you really had abandoned us .  
  
The Blade Sharks called me a liar for saying that you would come back , and when I said that there was still a chance of your return that was the last straw , they threw me out ! So , I came here , I'm joining a new team and entering a tournament which I am going to win !"  
  
He looked at her .  
  
"they were right to throw you out , I'm never going back to the Blade Sharks , and even if you DO have a bit beast , your still weak !"  
  
*Slap*  
  
"Bitch !" he hissed , rubbing his cheek and glaring at her , she growled at him .  
  
"Get out !" She breathed .  
  
Kai stood up and walked out , anger boiling inside him .  
  
::Somehow , I think that could have gone better:: whispered Dranzer .  
  
She slumped over to the chair where her clothes were , she had to go back to the stadium and get her motor bike , and then go on to the hotel . She blinked back tears , she wished she hadn't hit Kai now , she still really liked him , but he would definitely hate her now . She just hated being called weak .  
  
::Don't worry about it , I'm sure everything will work out fine !:: said scarlath inside her head .  
  
*I hope so* she thought .  
  
Ten minutes later she checked her reflection in the mirror , she hadn't come away too badly after the landslide , she had a gash on her forehead and one across the bridge of her nose , and she had various other bruises and scratches on her body too , but she had had worse .  
  
She wore mostly black , she had black trousers which flared at the bottom , a black tank top with a red boarder , then she wore her long , black , ankle length , sleeveless coat , and a scarf , almost exactly like Kai's although it was red , and on her arms she wore black fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows , and all along they had red buckles on , and black boots with red buckles on . With the red triangles on her face , and her black and red highlighted hair , she looked pretty intimidating .  
  
She picked up her blade and slipped it into her pocket , and walked out of the hospital .  
  
When she got to the stadium, she paid the cabdriver with her last change and strolled over to her motor bike which was (A/N :Yup u guessed it , black and red) and took out her keys . she lifted up the seat to check that her bag was still stowed away and took out her helmet . then she revved the engine and drove off in the direction of the hotel and her new team .  
  
~The Bladebreaker's Hotel Room~  
  
Tyson and max looked up from their game of snap as the door banged open and Kai stormed in , in a foul mood . He stormed over to the corner and leaned against the wall , not looking at anyone , silently fuming .  
  
"Hey Kai , was that girl really your GIRLFRIEND ?! You dog , heh heh heh , she IS pretty cute !" said Tyson coming over to Kai .  
  
Kai growled and punched him in the face .  
  
Tyson got the message and left him alone . Mr.Dickenson was sitting at the wooden table , and he kept on checking the clock every five seconds , still worried about the new team mate . they all waited in silence .  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door . Mr.Dickenson jumped up and ran over to it , he wrenched it open , and they all heard him sigh with relief .  
  
"Thank god you're here , well come in !" He said . The person didn't reply .  
  
"Boys , I would like to introduce you to Nefatari Akitzu , your new team member !"  
  
"Call me Tari ." said the girl with black and red high lighted hair that stepped into the room .  
  
Kai's eyes widened .  
  
"A GIRL !!" Yelled Tyson , then he looked at her again , "Wait a second ! HEY KAI , ITS YOUR GIRLFRIEND !!!"  
  
Tari's eyes travelled to the corner .  
  
"YOU !" She hissed .  
  
Kai didn't say a thing , he just growled , walked over to his room and slammed the door behind him , leaving them all in a very awkward and uncomfortable silence .  
  
Wild-Roze : oooookay , looks like they have kinda got off on the wrong foot , but hopefully this fic shuld get a bit better , so far its been a bit crap , but there u go ! Okay , please review , any suggestions of what could happen in later chappies , I have quite a good idea , but I'll willingly listen to yours ! Okay , R&R ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Wild-Roze : *Looks around nervously* heh heh heh , so , u guys aren't THAT mad at me for the late update are you ?? *Nervous Laugh*  
  
Fans : *Growls*  
  
Wild-Roze : *Gulps* So , uhh , on with the fic ?  
  
Fans: *Growls*  
  
Wild-Roze : Yeah , uhh , you see ........ What if I were to tell you that next week I am going on holiday to Portugal ?  
  
Fans : *Jump on Wild-Roze and start pounding her to a pulp*  
  
Wild-Roze : Arrgh ! I ..... Ungh .... Don't own .... ow ow ow ow ...... Bayblade .....*__*  
  
Sharing a Room With Who ?!?!  
  
There was a very long , very awkward silence , all eyes were on Tari . The girl growled , it was just her luck ; Meet Kai , Slap Kai , Join a team with Kai , this really was not her day .  
  
"Will you bunch of Morons stop staring at me , I know I am Exceedingly gorgeous , but you don't have to ogle like that !" She yelled at the four boys . They instantly looked away , finding the floor and ceiling very interesting .  
  
"Now ," She said , "Which one is my room ?"  
  
Tyson looked at her and grinned stupidly , which made him look even more foolish because of the huge bruise on his face from where Kai had punched him .  
  
"Oh , your sharing with Kai ." said Ray before Tyson had a chance , he instantly regretted it . Tari snarled and strode up to Ray who was sitting at the table with a cup of tea . She reached down and pulled Ray up to his feet by the collar of his shirt .  
  
"Lets get one thing straight Mr.ChinaTown , I AM NOT SHARING A ROOM WITH THAT LIMP DICK !!!!!!"  
  
Tyson nodded . "So , I take it you talk from experience ?" Tari let go of Ray and punched Tyson in the face , he fell over backwards in an unconscious heap on the floor for the second time that night .  
  
"Uhh , okay , if you don't want to share with Kai , you can bunk with Tyson , I'll go and share with Kai." Offered Kenny , even if it was with a certain note of dread in his voice . Tari groaned . What a choice ! Mr.Stupid or Mr.Dick-Head . she sighed and went for Mr.Stupid who was just coming around on the floor .  
  
"We're sharing a room ?" He said weakly , "Oh yeah ! Jackpot !!"  
  
They all went off to their separate rooms , and Mr.Dickenson , just shrugged and left .  
  
Tari put her bag by the bed and groaned , it would have to be a double bed . She walked into the joint bathroom and changed into her black PJ's (A vest top and short-shorts) Tyson wolf whistled her when she came out .  
  
Tari held back a shudder of disgust and slid into bed , as close to the edge , and as far away from Tyson as she could manage without falling out of the bed . Tyson opened his mouth , about to say something .  
  
"Tyson , don't you dare even think about speaking to me ! And if you touch me at all , your dead , also if you snore , I will personally make sure you get neutered!"  
  
Tyson's mouth hung open for a second, almost as if he was choosing between certain death and the chance to use his chat-up lines on this particularly beautiful girl or life . In the end , he shut his mouth , and switched off the lights . He chose life .  
  
Kai lay in bed , staring at the blackness , his left eye twitched slightly in anger , the constant clicking of Kenny on the keys of Dizzy was driving him up the wall .  
  
Within minutes Tyson had started snoring . At first Tari tied to block it out with her pillow , but the sound was driving her crazy , she looked at the clock , it was 02:22 am !  
  
Kai couldn't take it any more , it was almost half past two in the morning , and still Kenny was clacking away . Then he snapped , he sat up , grabbed a pillow and walked over to the door .  
  
Tari growled and sat up , she picked up her pillow and glared at Tyson's sleeping form .  
  
"In the morning I am going to break your bloody legs !" She promised under her breath . she headed for the door , shot one more pissed-off glance at Tyson before walking through it and shutting it behind her . She looked up as she heard a door shut on the other side of the room , Kai was standing , looking at her with the same surprised expression on his face as she wore .  
  
They both eyed the single two seater couch in the middle of the room , Tari's eyes narrowed , and at the same moment they each ran forward and jumped onto the sofa . Kai tried to push her off .  
  
"Get lost whore , I am sleeping here !"  
  
"That's what you think Hiwitari !"  
  
"I said get lost !"  
  
"No way ! Do you have any idea what it is like sharing a room with that Tyson kid ?!?"  
  
"Yeah , well , I am NOT going to put up with Kenny typing away for the rest of the night !"  
  
"Well , I am not sleeping on the floor !"  
  
"Nor am I !"  
  
"Fine !"  
  
"FINE !!"  
  
There was a short silence , before Tari grabbed her pillow and propped it up against the arm rest .  
  
"Well , you can have that side and I can have this side , fair ?"  
  
Kai shrugged , and did the same .  
  
"Whatever , just stay on your half !"  
  
"What makes you think that I would want to come anywhere near you anyway Hiwitari ?!"  
  
"Whatever !"  
  
There was silence , while they both tried to catch up on some sleep .  
  
It was about 6am , and Kai was woken up by the early morning sunlight shafting through the open balcony doors . He looked down as he hear the faintest , lightest snores , his mouth fell open slightly . Tari had obviously fallen backwards in her sleep , and her head was in his lap . Only now did he realise the skimpyness of her Pyjamas , he had forgotten what a great figure she had .  
  
Wait ! OPEN balcony doors ?!?  
  
Kai looked around , and his face darkened . Ray , Tyson , Max , and Kenny stood there , collapsing in silent laughter behind the couch , and what's more , Tari chose that exact moment to roll over so her face was facing Kai's crutch , and she wrapped her arms around his waist . Kai's face contorted in rage and embarrassment , he jumped up , shoving her violently to the floor where her eyes snapped angrily open .  
  
"Kai , what the FUCK do you think your doing ! I was having the nicest dream , and YOU have to bloody well wake me up !"  
  
The four boys couldn't hold it in any more , they burst out laughing , tears were rolling down Max's cheeks , and Ray was clutching his sides .  
  
"A nice dream huh ? We could Tell !!" Gasped Tyson .  
  
Tari still hadn't forgotten about the snoring . She scowled and advanced on Tyson . Max tapped Tyson on the shoulder , his friend hadn't noticed the girl coming towards him .  
  
"Uhh , Tyson , the female Kai looks like she is just about ready to kill you !"  
  
Kai growled .  
  
"Stop pissing around , we have training to do !"  
  
Wild-Roze : No , really , I'm going to Portugal next week ! And I no u must also be pissed off because this chappie is so stupidly short, but hey , short and sweet ! ..... Uhh, right ?  
  
Fans : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Wild-Roze : Okay , think , a plan a plan ! Ahh , got it ! I am running away to Switzerland where I intend to live as a goat ! R&R , err .... please ? 


	4. Chapter 4

Wild-Roze : You guys , I am really sorry, I am such a lousy author , I haven't updated for so long , and I know you must all hate my guts . But , here it is , chapter 4 . Umm , hopefully this chap should be at least slightly amusing , I dunno , oh well , here we go .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade , but I do Own Nefatari Akitzu .  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Bladebreakers arrived at the training facilities the BBA had set up , there were several bladers training and fighting each other in the many , many beydishes dotted around , other people were working out in the gym .  
  
"We all need to warm up before we start training ." Kai instructed .  
  
"Hey Tari ," said Tyson , "I'll warm you up ." he said putting his arm around her shoulders .  
  
"Take it off , or I'll break it off ." She snarled .  
  
He did as he was told , but stupidly opened his big mouth again .  
  
"Oh well , sorry , Miss.Don't-touch-me-or-you'll-smudge-my-face-triangles !!!" Tari didn't say a word , she just punched Tyson , he groaned and fell over unconscious .  
  
Kai chuckled . "There's no point in YOU getting warmed up Tari , you probably wont be able to handle the training ." He said .  
  
She growled .  
  
" Fuck you ! I can beat you at anything Kai !" An evil smirk crossed her face , "Infact , I seem to remember it was you who told me that no one in the world could make-out like I could ."  
  
Kai scowled , and flushed slightly .  
  
"Fine ! Pick anything , and I will beat you at it !" he yelled , he expected her to challenge him to a beybattle , but instead she pointed over at ..........the table tennis table in the corner .  
  
"Ping-Pong ! You and me , right now !"  
  
He laughed . "Your challenging me to a game of Table tennis ?!?"  
  
"Yes ," She said with a smirk , folding her arms . "That is unless your too scared Kai Hiwitari !" She said as she started strolling over to it .  
  
"FINE !" he yelled , strolling after her .  
  
The rest of the team looked at each other , (Minus Tyson of course , who was still unconscious) with an expression , that looked rather like this 0.o and followed them slowly .  
  
~An Hour and a Half later~  
  
"There you are ! I've been looking all around this place for you boys !" said Mr.Dickenson , "What , are those two doing ?"  
  
"Their playing Ping-pong ." said Ray simply .  
  
"Alright , lets go again , Kai !"  
  
"Bring it on , I'm winning this one !" he yelled .  
  
The two glared at each other , each trying to look more menacing , brandishing the small , rubber coated table tennis bat .  
  
"PING !" Yelled Tari as she hit it across to Kai .  
  
"PONG !" he yelled , sending it sailing back across the miniature net .  
  
"PING !!.......Huh ?" she had missed the ball .  
  
Kai smirked at her .  
  
"But a sock in it ! I only missed because I was distracted by Mr.Dickenson !"  
  
"Yeah right !"  
  
The two continued to argue while they walked over to Mr.Dickenson .  
  
"You're a fucking knob-jockey !"  
  
"You're a whore !"  
  
"You're a moron !"  
  
"You're an up-yourself little bitch !"  
  
"Now now you two . I think we have heard quite enough of that !" Cut in Mr.Dickenson .  
  
The two stopped and glared at each other . Mr.Dickenson cut straight to the chase .  
  
"As you know , Tari has joined your team because you need a new member for the tournament , the tournament itself is being held in Russia , again ."  
  
Tari's face suddenly went pale .  
  
"R-Russia ?" She breathed , "Are you sure ?"  
  
"Yes , quite sure ." Mr.Dickenson confirmed , not picking up the vague note of panick that was evident in her voice , Kai was the only one who looked at her strangely . "I expect you'll run into many old friends of there boys , the Demolition Boyz are guests at the Tournament , though they are not taking part , the same goes for the Majestics and the White Tigers .  
  
"Hey Ray ," Said Max nudging his elbow into his friend's side . "You might get a chance to get your claws into Mariah !" he said winking , Ray blushed .  
  
"Oh yes , and Max ?"  
  
"Yes Mr.D ?" Asked the blonde .  
  
"The all Starz are also going to be there ."  
  
"Hey Max ," said Ray , nudging his elbow into his friend's side , "You might get a chance to get your claws into Emily !" He said winking , Max just blushed .  
  
Tyson grinned , he held an ice pack to his head .  
  
"Hah ! Girls just get in the way , who needs 'em none of them are ever any good at beyblading either !" He said .  
  
He didn't get a chance to blink before Tari's fist collided with his face and he fell over again .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
~The next day on The Plane~  
  
Without Tari's knowledge of course , the boys had all voted who should sit next to her , Kai had voted Tyson , because at least that way they would get some free entertainment . But , to his dismay , all the others had voted for him . Now as he sat there , he looked at her , he had expected her to be livid about the seating arrangement , but all she was doing was staring out of the plastic window , a strange expression on her face , and she could barely keep her hands still for more than three seconds .  
  
They had only been sitting down about two minutes , and already she had put the plastic fold away table , from its upright position down to her lap , and back again several times , she had opened and closed the window cover and had fastened and unfastened her seatbelt at least a dozen times . she hadn't spoken a word , the only time when her mouth moved way to nervously chew on her nails .  
  
Kai growled , she went to unfasten her seatbelt again , he couldn't stand her constant fiddling anymore .  
  
Suddenly he leaned forward , grabbed one of her hands in each of his and placed them firmly on the arm rests .  
  
"Stop moving so much !" he hissed . she merely stared at him , only then did Kai realise their close proximity , his hands were still on hers and their noses were almost touching .  
  
Kai took his hands away quickly and cleared his throat , a little flustered , she just stared at him with those electric blue eyes of hers .  
  
At that moment a stewardess came past , she caught sight of Kai and Tari .  
  
"Excuse me , would you like a beverage ? alcoholic or non-alcholic ?"  
  
Kai and Tari glanced at each other , obviously they looked old enough to drink .  
  
"Well , actually they ...." Started Kenny .  
  
"Yes ," Interrupted Tari , "I would like the largest beer you can bring me ." She said .  
  
Kai shrugged , why not ?  
  
"Yeah , the same for me please ."  
  
When the stewardess had gone Kenny leaned over the isle .  
  
"What are you two thinking , your not old enough to drink ." he hissed .  
  
"Kenny are you planning on getting plastic surgery ?" Asked Tari casually .  
  
"Uhh no ." he said .  
  
"Well , unless you shut your stupid mouth , your going to need it !" She said . Kenny gulped and shut up .  
  
"Here you are , Sir , Madam . Enjoy ." Said the stewardess , putting two large beers on the plastic tables infront of them .  
  
Tari raised it to her lips and took a swig , as Kai did the same , they glanced at each other and smirked .  
  
~Russia Airport~  
  
Ray , Max , Tyson and Kenny hastily departed from the plan , hauling their luggage after them .  
  
"Hey , you Guyshhhh .....Hic ....wait for ushhh !" They stopped , as they heard Tari's slurred voice .  
  
Her and Kai had gotten themselves disgustingly drunk , they were thankful that the BBA paid all their bills or it would have cost them a fortune .  
  
The slowly turned around , their idea of pretending not to know the two obviously wasn't going to work .  
  
Kai was walking a little off balance , mostly because Tari was leaning heavily on him as the two staggered off the plane , dragging their luggage behind them . when they caught up with the rest of them , Tari hiccoughed again and grinned stupidly , her gaze fixing on Tyson .  
  
"You know ...Hic , Tyson .." she said , transferring her weight from Kai to him . "I .... Well , you see ....your ..Hic ..a very special person . You know that , you know ?"  
  
Tyson grinned and put his arm around her waist .  
  
"thanks Tari , I knew you loved me really ." he said .  
  
Kai's eyes were a little out of focus .  
  
"Ahh , you....Bashtard !" he said stumbling over his words . "She's MY ...Hic ...Girlfriend !" he raised his fist , and swung it at Tyson.....and missed . Instead , he fell onto Tyson's other shoulder .  
  
"Uhh , guys , could you lend me a hand here ?" Asked Tyson .  
  
Ray laughed and shook his head , picking up his bags .  
  
"Sorry dude ." He said as he and the others started a fast retreat , "Your problem , see you outside Tyson !" he yelled over his shoulder as they all broke into a jog .  
  
"HEY ! YOU GUYS COME BACK HERE !!!!"  
  
"Stop yelling !" Moaned Kai .  
  
Somehow , Tyson had managed to drag his two drunken team mates out to the coach which would be waiting for them , he had sat them down in a seat , where they had promptly fallen asleep , leaning on each other , and snoring outrageously .  
  
"Great !" Said Tyson as he sat down next to Kenny . "I though those two were bad as it is , but now they are BOTH going to have massive hangovers , and I can tell its ME who will end up with a head ache !"  
  
Wild-Roze : Good ? Bad ? Well , wotever , looks like Tyson is due to be K.O.ed quite a lot in the not too distant future . heh heh heh , well please review and once again , I'm sorry for not updating sooner . But , wot is the reason Tari is afraid of coming to Russia ? ur gonna have to R&R to find out , adios ! ~__^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Wild-Roze: Hi there, sorry for the long lapse in updating .....god the last time was like in September... Heh heh heh, yah N E way, so they have arrived in Russia, and it looks like Kai and Tari r gonna have a nice, hangover ....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only any OC's I have and this plot!  
  
Moaning, Tari opened her eyes, pain shot through her head, her skin felt like it was too small for her skull and the result was agony. Moaning again she managed to sit up. She was fully clothed, and she had been sprawled on a sofa in a strange hotel room. She momentarily panicked, not knowing where she was, but then she glanced around and saw Kai in a similar state in an armchair. She relaxed, this must be the Bladebreaker's hotel room. She ground her teeth together against the pain, but that only worsened it. She got up to go and find some aspirins.  
  
She went into the kitchen, and saw a note tacked to the fridge, it read:  
  
We were too scared to wake you up, we have gone to train for the tournament, directions are below.  
  
Bladebreakers  
  
P.s. Tari's motorbike was delivered last night, its outside, Mr.D had it flown in.  
  
P.p.s. The aspirins are on the table.  
  
Well that was something good at least. She groaned and ran a huge glass of water, and slugged it down, then swallowed two aspirins.  
  
It was almost ten minuets later, when Kai staggered in, clearly his head was giving him as much trouble as her's had, although the pain had subsided a little for Tari. Wordlessly she handed him the aspirins, and once he had swallowed them and some water he sat down facing her.  
  
"Ok, just tell me what I did yesterday and how badly my reputation has been damaged." He demanded.  
  
"How the Hell am I supposed to know! Why didn't you stop me from getting drunk you bastard?!" She moaned, pressing on her temples to relieve the pain.  
  
Kai opened his mouth to argue, but the agonising pounding in his skull stopped him, he could fight with Tari later. For ten minuets or so, the pair sat in relative silence, drinking water, when the aspirins began to ease the pain.  
  
"The others have gone to train, I'm going to go too, are you coming?" she asked.  
  
Kai nodded, he needed to train, and he wanted to see how good Tari had gotten.  
  
The two of them left the hotel room and headed down to the streets below. In the car park, Tari's motorbike gleamed beautifully in the sun. She grinned, she loved her bike! She unlocked the seat, and lifted it up, she took out her helmet and a spare, dropping her bag into it. She handed the spare helmet to Kai. He looked at it warily, and opened his mouth to protest, but before he could, she cut in.  
  
"Kai just put it on, or your walking !" She said in a final voice. He growled and obeyed, he slung his leg over and sat behind Tari as she fired the ignition. He gulped as the powerful machine roared into life, it's deep voice seemed to be crowing in delight at being used again, not trusting its driver at all.  
  
He barely had time to throw his arms around Tari's small waist before she pulled away art terrifying speed. She growled.  
  
"Kai, there is a hand rail behind you! Hold onto that!" she managed to yell over the screaming wind and the engine.  
  
Once again Kai obeyed the black haired female, practicing the verbal barrage he was going to throw at her once they stopped.  
  
The training arena was outside, there was dozens of dishes scattered around, and the Bladebreakers had attracted quite a crowd. It wasn't every day that you saw the world Champions training.  
  
They looked up as a motorbike, purring like a kitten pulled into a spare lot close by. They swiftly recognised it to be Tari's, and headed over to it. Tyson stayed behind ray, not relishing the arrival of the two. Tari and Kai dismounted, and Tari pulled off the helmet, stowing it under the seat, and took out her bag.  
  
"Helmet please Kai." She demanded.  
  
"Uhh, do you need it right now?" came his muffled voice.  
  
"Uhh, yes !" She snapped. By now the others had arrived, and were watching the proceedings with amusement.  
  
"Uhh...."  
  
"NOW !"  
  
"Okay, stupid bitch !" Kai, reluctantly took off the black helmet, and everyone fell about laughing, even Tari couldn't stop a smirk from sliding onto her features. A crimson flush entered Kai's cheeks, luckily for him, it was mostly hidden by the blue triangles on his face.  
  
"Fuck the lot of you!" He yelled, "I can't help it if I have terrible hat hair !"  
  
That was it, Tari couldn't help but laugh, Kai's normally large, spiky mass of hair, was flattened and rounded close to his skull in the shape of the helmet. He looked ridiculous, growling, he messed it up again until it was back in it's usual state.  
  
He growled at his team mates who were still laughing.  
  
"Are we gonna train or what?!" He yelled, furiously.  
  
Slowly their laughter subsided, and they took out their beyblades, with the exception of Tari. Kai turned to her and sneered.  
  
"What's wrong, don't think you can handle our training?" He said scathingly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why don't you back up your trash talk with a match, Hiwitari !" she snarled, she reached into a pouch on her belt and whipped out a blade, holding it in front of her proudly, like a shield.  
  
Kai blinked in surprise, even to him, the blade looked deadly.  
  
Around the golden eagle bit chip in the centre, was a perimeter of garish red, the main body of the blade was black, aside from the point at the bottom where it spun, perfectly balanced, which was electric blue.  
  
The defence ring was made from a strange turquoise rock, and looked hefty and impenetrable. But the attack ring was the most eye catching accessory, and it drew many gasps forth from the crowd.  
  
Kenny's eyes shone with excitement, and he knew he was going to have a field day taking it to pieces and rebuilding it, if Tari let him.....which she probably wouldn't.....maybe he could steal it.....then at least he would be able to hold it before she tore his throat out....with a spoon....He had to stop letting is imagination get the better of him.......maybe he would even live long enough to take it apart.  
  
"Wow, an attack ring of pure diamond!" he breathed, "That must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Hey chief, I don't get it, why does she have a diamond attack ring?" Asked Tyson dully.  
  
Tari answered that for him, a smug smile illuminating her face.  
  
"Diamond is one of the hardest materials known, and with these sharpened edges, it can slice through metal like a hot knife through butter!" She said. "My defence ring it made from malachite, the pure ore form of copper before it goes through a redox reaction, its pretty tough."  
  
"Huh?" Said Tyson, completely lost.  
  
Kenny rolled his eyes. "A redox reaction is basically smelting, the way people used to get metals from their ore forms, metal oxide reacts with carbon to produce the metal and carbon dioxide, if you ever paid attention at school you would know that Tyson!" He said disapprovingly.  
  
Tari nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, enough science bullshit, are you gonna fight me or not Kai?!" She hissed.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Dranzer is gonna tear you apart!" He snarled with venom.  
  
As the two took their positions at the edge of the beydish, the crowd pressed in, everyone knew that this was going to be a phenomenal battle.  
  
Ray decided to act as ref.  
  
"3-2-1....Let it R.."  
  
"Stop !" The voice which uttered that command was cold and hard, not a voice to be disobeyed. Tari froze, she knew that voice, her body went rigid and was trembling violently. Her Beyblade was still held on her outstretched, she couldn't move, she couldn't even turn her wide eyes.  
  
No one noticed the girls' motionlessness, everyone was looking at the new arrivals.  
  
Tyson blinked in surprise before e got a hold of himself.  
  
"Tala, Boris, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Tala merely cast a disgusted glance at the boy who had stolen the world championships from him, and walked past him without replying, followed by Boris.  
  
Boris smirked when he saw Tari, delighting in how afraid she seemed to be. He walked up to her, the others now noticing her state.  
  
"Well, here you are my dear daughter." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. His touch seemed to rally her, and grant her the gift of movement, she flinched and darted out of range of his arm, instinctively moving around the bowl, standing close to Kai, who automatically squared is shoulders, ready to fight these two louts off. No one touched his......ex! But what did he mean by daughter?  
  
:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!:!  
  
Wild-Roze: Okies, sort I know, but the next chapter should be coming soon, and hopefully it should be longer and the fic should gradually get better, I mean the storyline...yeah, ok, review ! 


End file.
